creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Cane Blade
Basic Information The Candy Cane Blade is a Christmas - themed Costume skin for the weapon that your player character in Creativerse carries and draws. It is blunt looking sword with red and white stripes all over the blade as well as the candy cane-like shaped hilt, with a green leave-like shaped crossboard and a red and white striped slash animation when swinging it. This purely cosmetic Weapon Costume was introduced to the ingame Store of Creativerse on December 13th 2017. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of wearable equipment like melee Weapon, but also character head and/or hairstyle, for as long as these skins are activated/selected. How to obtain The weapon "skin" Candy Cane Blade can be bought in the Store for Coins (prices differ from time to time) in the "Costumes" TAB around Christmas. It might become a seasonal winter offer only and then could become unavailable in the Store from spring to autumn. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. After buying it in the Store, this costume will be available to be selected for your user account on all Creativerse game worlds. This also means that you cannot buy it another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). No item, no bundle will be placed into your inventory after buying any costume, so there will also be no weapon in your bag that you can then "put on". Instead, the Candy Cane Blade can be found and selected when clicking on the according (Weapon) costume slot. How to use the Candy Cane Blade (once bought or obtained) can be activated on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on the equipment slot with the sword shape on the left side to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for this slot that you own. Click on the Candy Cane Blade icon if you want to use it. It will then be displayed in the weapon costume equipment slot. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. To deselect the chosen Candy Cane Blade costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the weapon costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Candy Cane Blade that you have chosen will now replace the look of the weapon that your player character is carrying, no matter which weapon (including the Twig) you have actually equipped in the according equipment slot. You do not have to buy this costume for each game world separately. Weapon power The damage points of your actual Weapon in its usual equipment slot will not be changed by the Candy Cane Blade at all. Equipping and/or unequipping any weapon in its slot will change your character's damage points as usual, but no matter what kind of weapon you are wearing or even if you don't wear any, the weapon will always look like the Candy Cane Blade until you deselect it. If your weapon should break, the maximum damage that you can deal with a hit will change accordingly (for example 4 damage points that the Twig inflicts), while your player character will still be displayed wearing the Candy Cane Blade until you deselect this costume in the weapon costume slot. If you equip another Weapon into it's actual equipment slot, you will gain its damage power like usual (depending on the specific type of weapon, for example 100 damage points when wearing a Lumite Sword), however as long for as the Candy Cane Blade is still selected, your player character will still be shown wearing the Candy Cane Blade. Trivia The Candy Cane Blade cannot be changed in terms of color, size or anything. Category:Costumes Category:Store